The Half-Blood Club
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: Leo and Piper are new at Goode High, a school for the rich and snobby. They are quickly judged and teased. Yet there is a much more interesting part of Goode, Leo discovers. A part that involves crazy, trouble-making teens who call themselves the Half-Blood Club. NO GODS!
1. Prologue

The Half-Blood Club first started when Perseus came to Goode High in 2nd grade, a school for the rich and spoiled. Perseus Jackson had gotten a free ticket to come when his step-dad got a job at the school as a Latin teacher. Percy had not started his day well. It had began when he was teased for his strange looks. He bore the mischievous grin and happily scruffy look. He wore tattered clothes, seeing he would ruin good ones playing around. The spoiled children in tidy outfits had scoffed and laughed at him.

"You look like a hobo!" One little girl had squeaked. Perseus pouted. "I'm notta hobo! I just hate wearing that junk," he had protested. But soon it was a chant as the children danced around him in a circle. "Perseus is a hobo! Perseus is a hobo!" They sang. Angry, Perseus had clenched his little fists and stomped over to a corner to sulk.

"Meanies," A sudden voice startled Perseus. He looked at a small boy with tiny crutches and ginger curly hair. The boys had stared at each other for awhile before the boy smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Grover." He stated. Perseus had hesitantly shook the hand. "I'm Perseus," he replied. Grover blinked. "I'll call you Percy," he declared. And the name just stuck. The two grew close as could be very fast and created a little club that consisted of just them. Grover had suggested the Half-Blood Club, comparing the rich spoiled kids to Purebloods from that Jerry Potter or whatever his mom read him. Percy agreed, thinking it sounded cool.

About a two years later, in 4th grade, a boy and girl named Hazel and Nico had joined after their dad paid for them to attend. Neither wanted to go to Goode. Goode teased the two, getting very low and making comments about Hazel and Nico being siblings and different races. One day, a particular snob named Luke had cornered them at the top of the big jungle gym and pushed them off. Hazel had twisted her ankle and Nico was yelling at Luke and his goons.

"You big jerk! Would you just stop picking on us?" The ravenette had snarled at them, glaring with dark eyes. Luke had snickered. "Oh I'm terrified. What are you gonna do? Poke me?" He sneered. Percy then walked in between them, gave Luke a look, and promptly jabbed him in the eyes with two fingers. While he was hollering and rolling around on the ground, Percy turned to the two.

"Hi! I'm Percy!" He greeted. Nico had helped Hazel up and had one of her arms around his neck. "I'm Nico. This is Hazel." He said softly. Percy had beamed. "Well, you're not a rich crapbag, so I'll introduce you to my friend." A lot of talking later, the two became official members of the Half-Blood Club.

Another year passed, and in 5th grade, a boy named Frank had joined. He was immediately targeted for bullying, seeing he was awkward, clumsy, shy, and was about as intimidating as a gummy bear. It had been in class that Frank met the club. He had been seated beside Hazel, and was trying really hard to make one friend at least. Octavian, a jerky bully, had kept hitting his head with paper balls and erasers. Finally, Frank turned around. "Would you please stop?" He huffed in exasperation.

Octavian smirked. He faked surprise. "Who? Me?" He asked. Frank sighed and turned around. He let out a sharp, high-pitched yelp as he was jabbed with a pen. Everyone snickered. "Mr. Zhang, please be quiet," the teacher chastised. Frank nodded, frustrated. As the teacher turned around, Hazel twisted in her seat, shook up her pen, and snapped it in half. Octavian gasped as he was sprayed with ink. As he started to yell and whine to the teacher, Hazel smiled at Frank. "Nice to meet you. You see, I'm in this club..."

Within a while, the Half-Blood Club had one more member.

Then in 7th grade, Jason joined Goode. Though his dad was the very successful Zeus Grace, Jason hated all the attention and was nothing like everyone else. He quickly made enemies with the popular clique. Especially Dylan Venti. He and Dylan hated each other, therefore the popular students hated them. Therefore, pretty much the whole grade hated him.

Jason had been at his locker when Dylan had walked by with a pocket knife and sliced the bottom of Jason's backpack. All the books had fallen out, and then Jason was shoved to the ground. He had been looking up at them, daring them to come closer. One of them rushed forward and kicked him in the ribs, knocking his breath out of him.

Suddenly Nico had stepped in front of Jason, seemingly coming from nowhere. He had gotten more intimidating, yet he was still very small. He glared at the group and raised an eyebrow. "Want to continue?" He asked. Dylan scoffed. "Nope, never mind. He's not worth it, let him join your loser club." He then walked away with his groupies, blabbing about the newest sports equipment and five star cruises they were going on.

Nico turned to Jason and helped him up. "Are you alright?" He questioned. Jason nodded. Nico helped him collect his books and introduced him to his friends, who soon made him a proud member of the Half-Blood Club.

Ninth Grade came, bringing with it two new students who would soon discover the good, bad, fun, and hell-like sides of Goode High, where nothing was really what you'd call normal.

**I know that was short and sucky but the next chapter is longer and better! This was just the prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Valdez!"

Twin warm brown optics slid open slowly at the call. The sunlight slanted through the single window of the simple room, making the dark hardwood floors looks warm to the touch. Lies. Leo knew as soon as his foot touched it he would be running across ice. With a yawn, the latino boy sat up and stretched, arms rising up and into the air. After a moment of loosening his muscles, he sighed and peeled back his thin blanket, mentally preparing himself before he stepped out of bed. He slowly lowered his toes down and stepped off his bed.

"_Cold!_" Leo yelped, running to the doorway and throwing it open before racing down the stairs of his foster home. He jumped down five steps from the bottom just to spite his foster mother, who said it wasn't possible. His bare feet hit the floor with a satisfying _THUD! _and Leo walked into the kitchen with a grin. Nyssa, Leo's foster sister, was eating and trying not to smile as he walked in. She knew Leo around meant either trouble or something funny.

"Leo Valdez, you need to lose that rotten attitude," Rosa, his foster mother growled. Leo smiled sweetly. "Of course, ma'am." He smirked, an impish spark in his eyes. Rosa huffed and set a plate with a single waffle on the table. She knew Leo didn't eat much. Leo sat down and quickly ate, sharing funny faces with Nyssa, each one trying to make the other laugh and choke.

Leo finished first, seeing Nyssa was a slow eater and had choked twice already, so the curly haired boy hopped up and placed his dishes in the sink before skipping back upstairs to his room to get dressed for Goode freaking High.

Leo had been personally invited to attend on a full paid tuition for his skills in mechanics. Before his mother died in a fire, She and Leo had always worked together in the workshop. He had learned everything from, and she was an exceptional mechanic. He continued to improve and was now a considered a prodigy for his age. Fifteen. Ninth grade. New school for rich kids. Ugh.

Leo walked in and shut the door with a click. He changed out of his red plaid pajama pants and black t-shirt, slipping on worn jeans and an orange t-shirt that. He had just finished tying his black converse when there was a _snap! _as a pebble hit Leo's window. Rolling his brown eyes playfully, Leo pulled on his army jacket and pried open the window, peering out. "Hey, Pipes!"

Piper McLean was a beautiful cherokee with large kaleidoscope eyes and a slender body. She was the coolest girl Leo knew. The two had been simply inseparable since they had both met in Wilderness School a few foster homes ago. They became best friends, and since Piper's father was the famous actor Tristrian McClean, she always used her charm to convince him to get her a little place to stay wherever they were currently keeping Leo. She'd helped him run away multiple times.

Leo grinned down at her. "You look fetching, M'Lady!" He called. Piper smirked and struck a pose, one finger against her lip. "What?! I didn't throw that rock, stop pressuring me, oh my god fine it was me!" She cried in mock sadness. Leo snorted and scooped up one of the many pebbles on his windowsill from this daily occurrence. "Better watch out, Karma can be a bitch," Leo teased, withdrawing into his room and shutting his window before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs as he slung it over his shoulder.

"Bye, Nyssa! Seeya demon!" Leo sang as he slammed the door, Rosa fussing behind the door. The latino met Piper beside his mailbox. "Shall we be off, Beauty Queen?" Leo offered her his elbow like an old fashioned gentleman. Piper fanned herself. "Why, yes, Repair Boy!" She smirked and shanked him in the ribs before running off towards Goode. "I'll get you for that, Pipes!" Leo laughed and ran after her, the two teenagers racing the mile to school.

Eventually they both arrived, panting but warm, despite the weather. A boy with sandy blonde hair and a scar raised an eyebrow at the duo and smirked as he eyed them up and down. Piper coughed uncomfortably and nudged Leo. "We should go get our schedule,"

After a while of confusion and yelling, Leo and Piper were given their freshly printed schedules for class. They were walking to their second period, since they had missed first. Piper was muttering to herself. "Home Ec., can you believe it?" She huffed. Leo chuckled. It was just like Piper to hate what most girls loved. That was his Beauty Queen.

The door to their first class opened just as Leo was reaching out to knock. A wrinkled old woman wearing a black leather jacket glared at them. She was just Leo's height-short. "Ah, yes, you are the newest students," she wrinkled her nose as the croak emerged from her throat. Leo fought the urge to kick her in the shin and run away screaming.

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Dodds?" Piper was the best speaker Leo had ever known. She could talk you into jumping into a lake and drowning. Mrs. Dodds did not looked impressed though. "Well, come in," she cackled. Leo walked in and all the polite banter or whatever stopped. Everyone eyed him and Piper down.

Leo looked around the room. In the front, the obvious popular group sat. They all stuck together and exchanged critical glances as they stared at the two. Near the back a group of three sat together, looking but not revealing their emotions. A few more were scattered around the room staring quite rudely, but Leo ignored it all, putting on a crocodile grin.

"Uh, hello," Piper waved awkwardly. Leo strained against a laugh. Mrs. Dodds shoved past the two on the way to her desk, snatching up their papers to inspect them. "Children," her gravelly voice annoyed Leo. "These are two new students. Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. Say hello," she said like a recorded machine. Her tone had no emotion to it.

"Hello, Leo. Hello, Piper," The whole class responded with smirks, except the three in the back. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just covered his mouth so no one would hear his laugh. The tall chinese looking guy just smiled in amusement, while the boy with ginger curly hair just doodled on his paper. Leo wondered why they were acting so different, but he sure wasn't complaining. That was three less intimidating and critical glares.

An asian looking girl with perfect black ringlets and enough makeup to make a clown jealous raised her hand. Mrs. Dodds grunted and pointed with a crooked finger. The girl smiled sweetly. "Well, it's kind of a tradition to figure it out with newbies, so if you don't mind, how did _you two _get into Goode?" Her voice was dripping honey. The question was innocent enough, but Leo and Piper could hear the message hidden behind it. _How did street trash get in here? Look at them!_

Leo knew he wasn't the most good looking guy in the world. To all these rich and fancy children, he knew how he must appear. With his small build, pointy ears, chipper attitude, and curly dark hair, he looked like a latino elf. His worn clothes didn't help either. But he wasn't going to let them insult Piper. Though her clothes weren't the most in style and her hair wasn't perfect, Piper could give Miss Makeup a run for her money.

"Uh, well, my dad paid tuition for me to get in to the school," Piper replied with the same tone. Leo grinned as Miss Makeup's face fell. Everyone looked expectantly at him. "I got a paid tuition because I'm a mechanics prodigy," Leo spoke, grinning and standing straight.

A guy with sandy blonde hair and a scar raised an eyebrow. "Mechanics?" He asked. Leo nodded. "Yup," he replied, popping the _p. _The guy blinked. "So you crawl around under cars and fix things?" He scoffed. Leo grinned harder. "I wouldn't put it that way, but kind of, in a way," he chuckled.

"SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Dodds roared suddenly, making Leo jump high enough to check the wattage in the lights. The two quickly scrambled into seats, eyes wide. Other students snickered. Piper looked like she had seen a naked grandma.

"Okay, so, we all know that Romeo wasn't allowed to snuggle Juliet..." Mrs. Dodds began to drone. Leo quickly zoned out and just had staring contests with Piper and fiddled with his pen the whole period. That's pretty much how every class went.

It was at lunch Leo's life took a turn.

Leo grinned as he and Piper sat entered the lunchroom with their lunches. Piper stopped mid-laugh and sighed as she took in the scene of tables full of close friends filling up tables. They had no one to sit with.

"Hey!" The voice of the boy who'd been introduced as Luke called. Leo and Piper turned, surprised as he beckoned them over. "Us?" Piper asked, pointing at Leo and herself. Dylan smirked. "Unfortunately. We just want to claim you for our group before you join the others. We can improve you," Drew sneered.

Leo resisted the urge to laugh and pour Dylan's sparkly water over his head. "Others?" He asked instead. Luke pointed. "Yeah. Bunch of losers. Call themselves the Half-Blood Club for some reason," he scoffed. Leo turned. Just small distance away was a table that six people sat at.

Among them was the three Leo had seen in his first class. Then there was a tan, tall guy with windswept black hair and sea green eyes, a girl with dark skin and frizzy cinnamon colored hair and gold eyes, and a boy with pale skin, messy black hair and dark eyes wearing black clothes. They were all laughing and talking. They looked so close, carefree, and happy. Not jerky, stiff, and proper.

Leo turned to Piper. "You thinking the same thing as me, Pipes?" He grinned. It fell when Piper hesitated and chewed her lip. "Um...Leo...I don't know. They're just trying to be nice..." She said softly. Leo stared up at her in shock before regaining his wits. He forced on a smile. "Sure, yeah, that's fine! Uh, seeya in class, Beauty Queen," Leo grinned and poked her nose before turning and walking towards the table.

_Humor is a good way to hide the pain._

Leo nervously approached. The tan guy with green eyes blinked, startled, then smiled. An actual friendly smile that pulled a real grin out of him. The others at the table turned and Leo stopped in front of them. "Uh, hey," Leo greeted. "This seat taken?" He gestured to an empty chair. "No, please, sit," the girl smiled. Leo gratefully sat down between the tall blonde and the chinese looking guy.

"Thanks. I'm-" Leo was interrupted. "Leo Valdez, mechanics prodigy," the guy with ginger hair said. Leo was taken aback, before nodding. "The one and only," he forced confidence into his voice. "Silena," the tall blonde called suddenly. "Come do your thing!"

A girl whipped around. She had silky black hair and beautiful almond shaped eyes. "Yes!" She whooped and ran towards them at full speed in high heels. Leo barely could register what was happening before the girl crushed him in a hug, squealing. "Ribs," Leo squeaked in alarm. She may appear weak but she could squeeze him to death easily.

"Oh, sorry!" Silena giggled, releasing him so she could step back and look him up and down. The others were trying to keep a serious face. Silena hummed and then started bouncing up and down. "Oh my god, Percy, he's adorable! And so huggable! Can we keep him?" She beamed at the tan boy with green eyes-Percy-before once again squeezing Leo.

Leo gasped for air when she released him. "Keep me?" He questioned, tipping his head to the side. Silena looked ready to melt. "I need to find someone to ship you with," she said, spinning in giddy circles. Leo looked at Percy. "Is she alright?" He asked. Percy just laughed. "She gets excited at new kids. She only wants some to be in the Half-Blood Club, though," she explained.

Blondie leaned forward. "She's not even an official member. She just thinks we're an '_adorably fantabulous story'_." He chuckled. Leo grinned. "Anyway, That's Percy, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Grover, and I'm Jason," the boy pointed to each person as he named them. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Now tell me, what is this Half-Blood Club?" Leo asked, dramatically placing his palms on the table and peering at each in turn with his warm brown eyes.

They each exchanged a smirk type look before facing Leo, which made him a bit uneasy. "Meet us behind the school," Nico began, a thin smile on his face. "Right after school," Frank continued, smiling a friendly smile. "Come alone," Percy said dramatically, wiggling his fingers. "Then wait," Jason, Hazel, and Grover spoke in unison. Leo laughed nervously. "I'll be there," he promised.

The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was time to go. All of the club quickly dumped their trash and ran out. Leo sighed after them and ran a hand through his hair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

A realization suddenly hit Leo, and he pouted. "I didn't eat lunch," he complained to the empty cafeteria before rushing off so he wouldn't be late.

***squeee* HEHEHE! I'm so giddy! Lookit! A new story! **

**Ahem, anyway, some of you are confused at why Piper did that. Well, she's sick of being teased, for one. She doesn't plan on being mean, and not to mention Drew is an excellent speaker too. Very convincing. But anyway, please tell me what you think? Love, Hate, Murder, Date? Review and tell me, PM me if you have any good ideas, and please follow and favorite. *Percy baby seal face* I'm worth it. PS. If you're confused about the weather and it being the first day, Leo moved here during winter break, so yeah, brrrr. **

**Seeya later! -Tiny**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not dead. *cheering in distance* Yes! Woo! Uh, anyway, I decided not to bash Luke. He's a pretty cool dude, so I'll go back and edit that later. In other news, I got the whole football team thing from my sister, and I also made titans and stuff teenagers. Woohoo! I hope you enjoy my chapter, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! It really means a whole lot.**

As soon as the bell rang, Leo jumped up and facg his backpack over his shoulder. Energy had been corsing through his body since his encounter with Grover, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. The Half-Blood Club.

His thoughts had stayed focused on that ragtag group of friends all day, as if his mind was caught in one of those cute little gluetraps for mice. Something about them managing to hold their own _here _sparked something in Leo and gave him feels. They were truly something.

The small latino grinned to himself as he walked to his locker. He'd gotten his right beside Piper's. He had no idea how she talked the office lady into it, but he'd learned a long time ago Pipes should join the debate team. Yet when Leo peered around, he didn't see Piper yet. Leo just couldn't force himself to wait any longer and kneeled down, pulling a notepad and pen out of his bag. Quickly, he scribbled a message:

_Dear Beauty Queen,_

_Need to do something. I'll try to be back_

_at around 7 so we can hang out at my_

_place. I'll tell you about something._

_Yours in Repairboyishness and all that,_

_Leo :p_

With a grin, Leo tore the paper out of his pad and folded it, placing it carefully in the crack of her locker door. He had just finished putting up all his books, seeing their only homework was an uber easy math sheet, when a hand slammed his locker shut. Leo jumped and spun around.

Dylan, Drew, Kronos, Reyna, and Kelli stood there. Dylan had one hand on his locker. He smirked, and his friends mirrored his expression. Leo narrowed his brown eyes. He wondered what they might want with him. It was time to go, shouldn't they be off gossiping and bragging?

"Well hi, Valdez," Octavian wiggled his fingers. Leo stared at him. What was he playing at? "Uh, I need to go," Leo zipped up his bag and turned to walk off. Dylan grabbed his jacket and jerked him back, slamming him into the locker and knocking the breath out of him. Leo stood, too stunned to move.

Drew grinned. "No no, we need to tell you something. Tomorrow, come to the school at midnight for the initiation all newbies have," she spoke. Leo blinked. "Initiation?" He questioned. They all nodded in unison. "Be there, or don't be and see how your life goes here," Dylan grinned, snapped, and walked away with his group following.

Leo stood for another minute before beginning to leave with an annoyed eye roll. "Seriously? He snapped? Ugh, cliche," he huffed. Brushing himself off as he walked out the doors, Leo thought he saw a glimpse of something with two gleaming eyes watching from the dense forest that grew around the back of the school. Then he blinked and they were gone.

When Leo looked around at the back of the school, there was no one there. The latino sighed and leaned against the wall, running a hand through his curly hair as he closed his eyes to think. Maybe they had just been kidding. They never even planned to come. This was just another trick. Leo had gone through plenty of these. Kids had always done this sort of thing to humiliate him.

"Leo!" A soft voice called. Leo stiffened and his eyes shot open, looking around wildly. He didn't see anyone nearby. He began walking towards the sound. It was on the right side of the school. Leo cautiously walked towards the corner, sliding a hand along the brick wall. The sound of shuffling could be heard faintly from the other side. Leo paused and pressed his back against the wall, steeling himself. Then he quickly turned the corner.

"Jason? Where have you b-"Leo was cut off as the blonde slapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him into his arms. Leo was stunned, then made an accusing noise as Jason dragged him around the side of the school and into the woods. Leo kicked out and struggled the whole time as Jason steadily pulled him deeper into the woods.

"Damn, you put up a fight," Jason grunted at one point. Leo stomped on his toe in response. After another five minutes of the same, Jason let go, panting and sweating. Leo wheeled on him. "What the hell, dude? Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded, pointing a finger at him. Jason put up his palms in surrender. "Dude just turn around and go in."

Leo glared at him suspiciously before turning to see what was behind him. It was a very thick part of the woods with tall trees of all kinds they were in, and behind him was a tree as big around as four barrels grouped together. A wooden ladder was thinly veiled by Ivy and foilage. Leo's curiosity got the best of him and he brushed the plants aside before climbing up the ladder. He really needed to learn that curiosity killed the cat.

Leo looked up to see what looked like a giant wood platform with a hole that the ladder lead up to. A little tree house? With a grunt, Leo pulled himself through the little door.

Holy shit. Scratch _little._

He was in a large room with blue painted walls and a carpet of blankets all around. Two couches were against one wall, while another had every chair from wheely to spinny to dining table chair to lawn chair. Then on another wall they had shelves full of little odds and ends, supplies. Leo stared around with a dropped jaw. "Woah," he managed.

"Did Jason kidnap you to bring you here?" Percy suddenly appeared from behind Leo and yanked him up with a hand. Leo regained his balance as he answered. "Yup." Jason pulled himself through the door and closed the hatch. "You kidnapped me!" He pointed a finger at Percy, who smirked. "Oh, yeah."

Leo watched the two banter for a few moments. They talked so easily to each other. It was like they knew everything about each other. A hand on his shoulder made Leo jump and turn around. Hazel was smiling at him. "Welcome to the Base, Leo," she greeted him. Leo frowned. "Base?" He asked. Hazel tilted her head a bit, her gold eyes glittering.

"Oh right, they still haven't told you about the Club. I'll let Grover tell you, seeing he and Percy founded it," she smiled in a friendly way and took his hand to lead him over towards Grover. The boy was sitting on the couch with his crutches on the floor. He looked exactly the same, ginger curly hair, goatee, friendly face. He beckoned Leo and Hazel over to sit.

Leo nervously sat beside Hazel on the couch. Grover chuckled at him before facing Hazel. "Story time?" He asked. "Story time," she agreed. "STORY TIME!" Percy shouted before sprinting over and sitting on Grover's lap. The others laughed and gathered around. It seemed like they had 'Story Time' often.

"Once upon a time, there was a large mango," Percy began. "Wrong story, Perce," Jason grinned from his spot beside Nico and Frank. "Is this the story about the squirrel that molests people?" Nico scoffed. "No that's another story," Frank chided. "This is the story of how it all got started," Hazel said.

Leo watched the conversation with a grin. Oh yeah, he was liking these people. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. "Okay," Grover rubbed his hands together. "A long time ago, Percy came to Goode..." (AN: This is just the prologue, so you know the story)

* * *

><p>An hour, seven interruptions, five bathroom breaks, and one flash mob later, Leo had heard the full story. He was amazed at it. It just seemed so...it seemed like something that'd happen in a movie. Or a book.<p>

Leo couldn't imagine how hard it must be being surrounded by kids who wanted to beat them up and humiliate them every day. "Woah. If the kids here are that bad I'm assuming the initation is bad news?" The latino inquired, propping his chin on his fist. Jason made a noise and rubbed the back of his neck. "Please don't mention that," he growled. Leo blinked.

Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Percy plopped down beside Leo. "Those things are bad, man. Don't go. The last newbie to go...this is a bad town. People die all the time," he explained. Leo's jaw dropped. "Well...uh, that sucks..."He cleared his throat. Jason rubbed his temples. "I went to mine. I wish I hadn't," he sighed. Grover pouted and kicked Jason's leg. "Hey, cheer up, man," he tried.

Hazel eyed Leo carefully. "I went to mine," she spoke softly. Leo looked at her in equal interest. Why didn't they want to talk about it? What was so bad? Leo imagined the popular kids chanting like on Nemo and fought back a grin. "Me too," Frank spoke. Nico and Percy muttered a ditto.

"So if we want to outrun the football team and cheerleaders, we should go now," Frank said. Leo looked up in surprise. "Why? They're not worth being scared of," he spoke his thoughts without hesitation. Nico scowled as he pulled on his black jacket. "They wait for us to come out. Either we stay ridiculously late or we leave early, because if we get caught by them...well it's us against the whole football team," he muttered.

Leo nodded in agreement after a moment of hesitation. He definitely wasn't a straight-up fighting guy. Everyone quickly gathered their bags and rushed ladder, all except for Grover, who slid down a cleverly concealed fireman pole. Hazel looked down at her watch. "Oh no, we're late!" She cried as they all hurried through the woods towards the school, the pace set by Grover's limping. Yet as they reached the back of the school, there was no one else to be seen.

"Maybe they forgot!" Percy grinned. "Percy, I doubt it," Nico sighed. As if on que a bunch of huge guys Leo recognized as populars stepped around the side of the building. Leo had a really intelligent thought at that moment. _Maybe, just maybe, we're screwed._

Jason muttered something and everyone in the club moved like they had practiced this before, forming a line with Hazel and Grover in the back. Much to Leo's frustration, Frank also herded _him _into the back.

The football players all stood in a line, which was quite dramatic. Leo had to stand on his tiptoes to see past freakishly tall Jason and Percy, but he could recognize Octavian smirking that infuriating smirk, Kronos Whatshisface with his annoying poker face, Dylan Ventus who annoyed Leo by existing, Orion Whatever who was just staring, and a bunch of other goons in letterman jackets.

The cheerleaders all giggled and chattered, cheering on the football guys. Yet among them was one face that didn't belong. A beautiful face with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy hair. Leo pushed his way past Percy, ignoring the protest of, "Are you an idiot?"

Piper stared at Leo and the latino returned the look. Not sure what to do, Leo did what obviously any other teen in a situation like this would do. "Senpai, why the hell are you just now noticing me?" He pouted.

Piper promptly facepalmed, yet grinned all the same.


End file.
